


Le plus important

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [327]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bayern ? Tchhippp, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm suffering lads and gents, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bayern-Liverpool, 1-3.
Relationships: Niko Kovač & Robert Kovač
Series: FootballShot [327]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Le plus important

Le plus important

  
Rob passa son bras autour des épaules de Niko, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être celui qui maintenait son grand-frère debout. Jouer un huitième de Champions League face à Liverpool pour ses premiers matches à élimination direct n'avait pas été un coup de chance pour Niko. Robert n'était pas surpris de la défaite, personne n'avait semblé vraiment intéressé par le match, il y avait eu trop de déchet technique pour que les joueurs aient été concentrés. Il connaissait son frère mieux que personne, peut-être mieux que Niko lui-même, il savait quand Niko retenait quelque chose sur si cœur et Rob comptait bien l'aider à s'en débarrasser. Le jeu de son grand-frère avait été bien calculé, ils étaient seuls chez lui et personne ne pouvait les surprendre.

  
''Niko, tu peux parler maintenant, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas celui qui va te juger.'' Robert passa ses bras autour de Niko, le laissant reposer sa tête sur son épaule

''Je sais... Je suis fatigué Rob... Ils ne... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont l'air de ne pas vouloir jouer... Je ne comprends pas Robert, je ne comprends vraiment pas... Je fais de mon mieux, mais ils ne veulent pas... Je ne suis pas à la hauteur, j'aurais dû rester à Francfort, au moins j'avais l'impression de réussir...'' Robert avait beaucoup entendu ça de la part de Niko, et à chaque fois il était blessé par le manque de confiance de son grand-frère

''Niko, tu n'as pas échoué, tu savais tout aussi bien que moi que ça allait être compliqué, tu n'es pas un mauvais entraîneur, si le Bayern t'a appelé, c'est parce qu'ils avaient confiance en toi, comme moi depuis plus de 44 ans. Tu es mon frère Niko, et je veux te voir heureux, alors relève la tête et sourit pour moi. Tu es important Niko.''

  
Fin


End file.
